Human
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: Eleven durante toda su corta vida había sido educada para obedecer. No podía decir que no, hablar sin que le pidieran que hable y sobre todo: no ser capaz de sentir nada que no sea miedo y respeto. En pocas palabras, no debía ser humana. [Basado en la canción de Christina Perri).


_Disclaimer_ : Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers, Netflix. Human ©Christina Perri.

 _Nota de la autora:_ Me dí cuenta de que no hay (o al menos no he encontrado) fics donde se hable como era tratada Eleven en el laboratorio más allá de lo que se mostró en la serie. Mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas de Christina Perri, se me ocurrió que podría ser de las primeras en escribir sobre eso. Espero les guste tanto como me gustó a mi. No se olviden de comentar bbs.

* * *

 _Capítulo único._

« _Human_ » _._

* * *

Eleven durante toda su corta vida había sido educada para obedecer. No le permitían fallar ni negarse a cumplir con su deber. O su padre estaría triste, y si estaba triste él le echaría la culpa y la mandaría a lo que ella consideraba como el peor de los castigos: la habitación oscura. Y ella lo odiaba, no podía ver nada, estaba a la merced del destino y de los monstruos que la acechaban de la oscuridad.

Por eso le gustaba ver a Papá feliz.

Cuando Papá estaba feliz, le sonreía y acariciaba la cabeza, en señal de orgullo. Le gustaba cuando Papá estaba contento, porque le daba, aunque fuera muy poco, cariño. Lo que tanto le hacía falta en un lugar como ese. Pero ese cariño era tan falso, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Porque para Papá, Eleven solo era una maquina, un medio para llegar a lo que él quería y completar sus planes, a costa de la vida de la niña. Por eso la disciplina extrema en sus primeros años consciente allí, querían convertir a Eleven en algo que los obedeciera ciegamente, privarla de emociones que no fueran el respeto y el miedo, y así convertirla en la maquina perfecta, como sus otras noventa y nueve hermanas y hermanos no pudieron.

Eleven no podía decir que no a nada de lo que se le impusiera. No podía responder de manera grosera o ni siquiera responder a nada de lo que se le diga si no tenía permiso. No podía tener pertenencias a menos que Papá fuera el que se las diera. No tenía acceso a ningún tipo de educación salvo la que le daban allí, la cual era nula. No tenía permitido sentir amor o cariño por nadie del laboratorio, ni siquiera Papá.

En pocas palabras, Eleven no tenía permitido ser humana. Y ella llegó a creer que no era como Papá, ni como los hombres que lo ayudaban. De verdad llegó a pensar por un instante que ella solo estaba en ese mundo para seguir ordenes de alguien superior. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Luego de otra prueba para desarrollar aún mejor sus poderes, Eleven iba a ser encerrada en el cuarto oscuro. Ella gritaba y gritaba en vano, cuando la tiraron en el piso de ese lugar, decidió que esta vez no sería así, sintió un gran odio acumularse en su pecho y... Lo hizo. Mató a esos guardias. En su momento no se sintió culpable, no sentía nada, de hecho. Entonces llegó Papá.

El miedo empezó a recorrer cada fibra del diminuto cuerpo de la niña, creyendo que había decepcionado, otra vez, al que ella creía su progenitor. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la abrazó y la cargó en sus brazos.

—Intentemos de nuevo, ¿sí? —le preguntó, con un tono suave y calmado. Eleven lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

Escondió su cabeza en el cuello del hombre, mientras era llevada de nuevo a la sala de pruebas. Cuando Papá la abrazó, pudo sentir algo en su pecho, algo que pensó había olvidado, luego, vino un latido, y luego otro, otro y otro. _Se sentía viva_ _._ Y entonces comprendió, que aunque todos le dijeran que solo era una maquina y que no debía sentir nada, ella no podía acatar esa regla. Porque era humana. Y porque por más que obedeciera la más simple orden, desde quedarse despierta hasta que el sol volvía asomarse por el horizonte, hasta morderse la lengua y no dejar escapar ninguna palabra. Eleven, en el fondo, aún sentía algo, y eso era cariño para con el hombre que hacía llamar papá. Porque Papá era todo y todo era él.

Miró por última vez a su padre, y en su mente dijo algo que nunca pensaría siquiera en pronunciar.

« _Te quiero_ ».


End file.
